Rise Of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons
by GirlOnFire628
Summary: The title mentions the characters. The ships are Jelsa, Mericcup, Eugenzel, and Kristanna.
1. Summary

My head throbbed, as if my brain was itching to get out of my skull. I guess that's what dying feels like. Weightless and peaceful.

At least it was for me.

My friends were tortured and shot to death, so my death was actually the best out of them all.

You don't know who I am, nor my story. But, I was much more than piece in Pitch's game. I'll start out with my name.

Merida DunBroch.


	2. Chapter 1

Let's begin with how I met my friends. I met Jack first, I didn't believe in Santa Claus, nor the Tooth Fairy, but I believed in him. He was very much surprised when I approached him. He was a peculiar sight, white hair and icy blue eyes. We met each other every week to have a little fun. We would throw snowballs at the villagers and guards. He disappeared after a couple of months. That was Jack Overland Frost for you. If he got bored, he would move on to the next adventure. I saw Jack as my only friend back then - two years ago. I've never had interest in him romantically, though. He was too much of crazy. I'd kill him if we were married. He would always make fun of my hair, but that's what we did. We cracked jokes and never cared about what anyone else though.

I met Hiccup after Jack left. The Vikings of Berk sailed to our island, in search of peace. I met Astrid, Ruffnut,Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and the dragons of course. Hiccup and I were only 16 back then. He was an awkward, smart, and unsual Viking. Of course, Vikings never grew accustomed to dragons. I even flew a gronkle. But I realized I was a better Viking than a Scott. Hiccup would let me ride with him and his friends, but I always had to with Fishlegs. I secretly wanted a dragon of my own, but I wasn't going to ask for a dragon. That would seem like too much. I fished with the Vikings and laughed with the Vikings. It was almost like I was born a Viking. My father grew attached to them as well, he had knack for seeing dragons fly. Gobber and my father got along as well as I got along with Ruffnut. I met Toothless the day after the ships arrived. Hiccup and Toothless were both at the cliffs, when I arrived with Angus. Angus, my wimpy Clydesdale, cowered in the face of the reptile. The ni9ght fury didn't even look in my direction. He snorted a puff of smoke at us, which I considered to be a hello.

Jack returned when Hiccup and I were by the river, catching fish. Hiccup saw him as much as I could, but he didn't gaze at Jack's powers. Hiccup merely said," Are you going to help us gather the fish, or not?" That was the beginning of my first real group of friends. Hiccup invited me to come to Berk, but my mother didn't allow it. She was too afraid of the dragons around the island. So when the time came, we said our goodbyes, in hope that we could maintain our peace. Jack stayed, though, he talked about a princess who had magical hair and a girl with ice powers. That's when I first convinced my parents that I could go to Corona.

You could imagine who I met. Flynn Ryder striked me as an arrogant man at first, but wasn't a bad man. Rapunzel was too happy-go-lucky, but she wore me down. She did become my best friend after all. I spent a month at Corona, learning its ways, meeting the locals, and making nice with the royals. I visited Arendelle that month, where I met Elsa and Anna, Rapunzel's cousins. Arendelle was Corona's sister kingdom. Jack took quite a pleasure in playing tricks on the two sisters. Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff had ice cubes in his undergarments for days. I was forced to go to tea parties and balls with the girls, while Jack could go ice harvesting with Kristoff.

I guess that covers up how I met my friends.

But it wasn't fate that brought us together, I know that much. It wasn't Jack either, it was the moon.

We were all chosen to be something, extraordinary.

We were all chosen to die.


	3. Chapter 2

I remember the day of my death clearly. Just because almost everyone died that day.

I remember the smell of ashes and the rough smell of blood.

I remember Rapunzel's cries and how her voice went up when she was scared.

I remember Anna's blood splattering after she was shot.

I remember every single detail of everyone's death. I remember what Hiccup's face looked like when Astrid fell off of Toothless.

I remember, what I don't want to remember.

I remember Pitch holding Jack until he dissolved into snowflakes.

I remember Hiccup being overwhelmed by the nightmares, and I remember the screams that emerged from him.

I remember Elsa and Kristoff's bodies being thrown into the pit.

I remember Flynn slitting his wrists after Rapunzel's had gone mad and died.

I remember Rapunzel's sweaty hands when she pulled me with her into the void.

But no one remembers. I'm alone.

All I could feel was how my stomach dropped when I first fell. I remember the rush of adrenaline seeing the sky shrink down as I fell down. I can still picture how everything looked when I was going to die. My hair whisking upwards, a red fan. I could still feel her grip on me. I remember the impact. I remember my last rush of air before I died.

That day was never erased from my memory, even after all this time.

Hiccup gave me small smile after I helped him off of Toothless. He was stumbling and frozen in place. I could picture Astrid's body dropping into the cloud of nightmares. Jack helped me ease him off Toothless and sat him down on the grass.

Rapunzel and Flynn were huddled together. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her. I don't know how long I watched them. Jack gave me a pat on the shoulder and headed over to Anna and Elsa. Kristoff sat down next to Hiccup and smiled at me. We all sat in silence before Jack and Elsa announced the plan. I was in charge of Hiccup, making sure he was fine. Rapunzel and Flynn were supposed to distract the nightmares, so Jack could get to Pitch. Kristoff would go with Jack and cover him, make sure no nightmares were following. Anna and Elsa were going to fight the nightmares, covering for Hiccup and I.

Kristoff gave me a sad smile and headed over to Anna. He took her in for a kiss and said his goodbye. Elsa threw her arms around Jack.

"You better not die," she smirked," both of you." Kristoff chuckled.

"We're going to be fine, come on."

Don't make promises you can't keep.

Everyone left Hiccup and I alone, leaving me to pay attention only to him. Hiccup stared at the sky, murmuring to himself.

"Hiccup?" I mumbled, trying to get his attention. His green eyes flickered over to me."We should be helping," I took a breath," grieve later, Hiccup. We have to help." He looked back up. He's gone mad.I fingered my bow eagerly, hoping to shoot. Anna and Elsa were perched on the edge of the cliff. I made sure Hiccup was okay before going over to Anna. Anna looked up at me curiously.

"What is it?" She mumbled, eyeing my quiver.

"Please go watch Hiccup for me," I gave her my best smile," you can only fight from up close." I held up my arrows. "Elsa and I can harm from afar." Elsa nodded at her to go treat Hiccup, she did have more use with him. She looked over where I sat, and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

I heard the whisk of a air heading up. Toothless and Hiccup were up in the air.


	4. Chapter 3

"I thought he was fine," Anna hissed. She threw her weapons down and yelled at him to come back. He's going to kill himself. Hiccup searched the void where Astrid fell into. Elsa locked eyes with mine and shrugged.

Elsa tugged on her sister's arm to sit down next to her." Get your bow, Merida. You might as well do something productive," she sighed. My eyes watered at the smell of crisp burning leaves. It wouldn't be hard to turn on my foot and take to the woods. It would be easier to leave and block out the noises. Instead, I sat next to the edge with the sisters. I put an arrow in my string and scavenged for a target. The wispy black sand floated through the air. Toothiana's palace was not far from here. I could make out the vibrant colors and the buzz from the fairies' wings from here. I tracked down a formidable target and pulled back my string. I shut my eyes and visualized piercing the nightmare's abdomen.

_Release._

I hear the horse's cry before I see the sand dissolve into the void. My eyes sweep over the clouds, hoping Hiccup while fly back up.

"Nice shot," Elsa grins, flashing me with her white smile. Anna points at an approaching nightmare, and Elsa takes it down before I even have a chance to reload my bow.

"Speak for yourself," I retorted. I never really gave much thought about dying. It was an untouched subject, seeing as I encountered death daily. I also didn't give much thought to the fear pushed far into my mind. But now, all I thought about was how Hiccup lost it. No one would lose it for me, like he did for Astrid. Sure, they would grieve, but look at us. We just witnessed Astrid's death and we're joking. Frankly, the word deceased did not register with Astrid Hofferson. No one would grieve me. My family are far away in DunBroch, so they wouldn't know. If I was going to die, I wouldn't want anyone suffering, but I wish someone cared enough. A sudden hatred for my friends overcame me.

Why was I even doing this? Sure, Pitch was overwhelming the Tooth Palace, but no one needed me. Elsa could fight better than I.

"I'm going to look for Hiccup," I blurted out, getting to my feet. Elsa nodded, twittering her fingers. Another nightmare down. Anna looked me up and down, trying to decipher my actions. I surveyed the log where we sat and looked to the skies. I walked around the edge of the void, keeping an eye out for a night fury. Then, I heard the scream. It was faint and distant, but it was quiet. I didn't know if it was my imagination or reality. The sound of my breathing calmed me down before I headed on. The woods to my left was looking more and more appealing.

"Hiccup!" I called, sitting at the edge. I set my weapons next to me. Elsa and Anna were far away now, I could keep track of them by the ice shooting from another edge. My feet dangled into the open air. A few pebbles fell off the edge from my kicking.

"Merida?" It wasn't Hiccup, but I hoped it was. I turned around to see Jack and Kristoff peering at me. "Where's Hiccup?" Jack eyed me.

I let out a breath and got up, not realizing my footing. I clawed at the ground, struggling to get some friction. Kristoff scrambled to catch my hands, right before my head ducked under the land. I never really noticed Kristoff's strength until my he pulled me up like it was nothing. I looked for a reaction from Jack, but the fear was bleeding out of his face.

"He's gone," I stated, plucking my bow and arrows from the ground.

"What-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was real now because the boys looked at me. I rummaged through my quiver and retrieved an arrow, reloading my bow. Jack, Kristoff, and I ran, hoping it was just a nightmare's call. When the land opened up again, I saw Anna frozen on the ground, blood leeching out from her chest. Elsa was sobbing maniacally, not bothering to look at us. Anna's face was forever etched in fear. Kristoff ran to her side, shoving Jack and I from his side.

"Anna?" He mumbled, caressing her face. In just one action, everything he loved is gone. His world is shattered.

I heard Toothless's cry from the void and inspect it. A dark cloud formed around the sound.

"Guys, Hiccup is down there!" I yelled, shooting the nightmares. They wouldn't budge." Jack!" I hear myself screech. I whipped my head around to see Elsa and Kristoff's body stacked atop of Anna's. Jack was tied down by wispy black strings. I stepped forward to cut him free, but Pitch stepped between us.

"Tut, tut, tut," he inspected me," the pretty, pretty princess wants to save her prince." His golden eyes flickered with amusement.

"I don't need a prince. He's my friend," I spat, shoving him. I didn't feel a body, just air. His breathing gave my goosebumps.

"Really? I'm surprised, my _buddy _Jack hasn't made a move yet," he drawled out. Hiccup's screams erupted from the void, until I heard the scream falter. He's gone. I felt my body tense up, and pulled my fist back to hit Pitch in the jaw. The contact with his jaw made my knuckles ache, but I liked seeing his reaction.

"He hasn't," I breathed, reloading my bow. My arrow barely grazed his shoulder before he dissolved again, this time behind Jack. Jack stood, awkwardly, trying hard to not tip over.

"It's such a shame, that he'll never be able to," he chuckled, disappearing. Jack's body fell into the ground, popping up as snow. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I wiped them away. My knees gave in and the ground begged me to sink deeper. My best friends, gone. I'm alone. I don't even know where Rapunzel and Flynn are. My hair covered my vision. I'm not sure when I blacked out.

I could barely detect the beginnings of a scream when my conscious faltered.


	5. Chapter 4

I dreamt of when I first rode a dragon. It was a Gronkle, it barely flew quick, but I liked the rush. The height and the feeling you could do and be anything you wanted. I dreamt how the sky looked pink and yellow at the same time when the Gronkle ascended into the sky.

I remember Fishlegs joking with his dragon, Meatlug. I dreamt about cutting through the clouds and feeling the moisture of the puffs. I remember Hiccup's laugh when the dragon underneath me did a flip. It was almost easy to forget Hiccup was dead, along with Toothless. I felt a cold sweep over my cheek and I found Rapunzel caressing my face. She gave me a large smile when she saw my eyes.

"Merida?" She breathed, helping me to my feet. I realized my back was against a tree.

"What happened?" I yawned. The sky looked different, it was darker and the no clouds were in sight. Rapunzel's brown hair glinted with the moonlight while she dug through a pack. She shrugged. "Speak for yourself, I found you here alone. Where's everyone else?"

The events before hit me in the chest, taking my breath away. "They're dead." I hear a rustle from behind me, but Rapunzel tells me it's Flynn. She sits me back down.

"So everyone's dead?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. I looked over the cliff and nodded. She sighed and gave me weak smile and sat down. "So what now?" She says, scooting next to me.

"I don't know, Jack was usually the one who knew what to do with Pitch," I mutter back. My eyes sweep over the land next to me to notice my bow. It was right next to me, so I patted it. Nightmares were roaming around, but I didn't feel like shooting. I couldn't look at an arrow without thinking of Anna's body. We waited for Flynn, who was searching for firewood.

"Elsa died a virgin," Rapunzel smiled at me.

"Well so did Jack." It feels like hours before Flynn returns, a stack of twigs in his arms. He pecked Rapunzel's cheek and sat next to her. They intertwined their fingers together while I started a fire, coaxing the flame out with the wood.

Flynn stares at me strangely, his eyes full of wonder and doubt." Are you sure everyone's dead?"

"Do you want the gory details?" I snap. Rapunzel looks at our exchange and nods. Once I get a fire started and scoot over to sit in front of them.

"Fine," I huff," Anna died first. I was with Jack and Kristoff and we heard a scream. I could only guess it was Elsa because when we arrived, Anna was on the ground, blood pouring from her body. Elsa was crying and Kristoff joined her. Before any of that, Hiccup got on Toothless when I wasn't looking and went to go look for Astrid," I wince," I noticed he was over the void and nightmares were surrounding him. He was screaming. I've never heard him scream before and I was shooting at them, but there were too much. When the screams ended, I turned around and Pitch had Jack. Elsa and Kristoff must've been struck somehow. Because Pitch stacked their bodies on Anna." I looked for any sign of fear from both of them, and took a breath. "He turned Jack into a pile if snow and left, and I blacked out. I thought both of you were dead. Nightmares were pouring out from everywhere." We fell into silence and I heard Rapunzel breath even out, along with Flynn's. I thought about how I was going to die a virgin, I've never been kissed, probably never will be. I'm not ready to die. I have so much more to say, to do.

I've lived, but I haven't lived. I never worked up the guts to tell Hiccup how I felt, nor will I ever will. He's probably laughing with everyone else about how I got stuck with a couple.

I can't accept my death, I can't. I stretch out my legs and use my arm as a pillow. I should be at home, sleeping comfortably in my bed with my father's voices booming from the main hall. I should wake up with my brothers jumping on my bed and tugging on my sleeves to get up. I shouldn't be listening to Rapunzel's strangled words from her nightmare.

**I'm sorry, it was so short guys. But the next chapter is a big one so get excited. I already know how long it is. If you guys want to follow me on Tumblr, my blog is creepyfangirl628. Don't be afraid to hit send me a message and chat. Until the next time :)**


	6. Chapter 5

I woke with Rapunzel's voice snapping at her husband. I didn't know when I might've dozed off, but it was sudden. Rapunzel noticed me and beamed while hitting Flynn with a washcloth she must've torn from her dress.

"How are you doing, Mer?" She said too eagerly. Flynn noticed her tone and slumped back into cleaning his weapons. We all slept by the tree trunk, which I currently use for a backrest. I felt my hair was poofier right now, so I smoothed it over with my palm and greeted Rapunzel.

"I'm fine. What's the plan, then?" I yawned, gathering my bow and arrow. I got to my feet and she took a step back. She reminded me of a frightened squirrel, ready to dart to security at any moment after they've decided you're a predator.

"There is NO PLAN!" She spit. Darkness clouded her eyes, but then she giggled. A high and loud giggle burst through little meadow. She continued to laugh for a good three minutes before looking at me again. "There is no plan, we're all just going to die, hahahaha!" She screamed,twirling in her dress." Death, hahaha. Who wants to go first? Mer? I bet you everyone's waiting for us."

She went off the deep end. So I suspect, the best thing to do is play along." I wouldn't want to spoil all the fun we're having here, Punzie. Everyone's is just going to have to be patient." I winked raping my arm over her shoulders. Her short hair tickled my arm, but I squeezed her shoulders. Flynn watched us with a dreadful look and came to us, snaking his way through my arms to embrace his wife. I could hear Rapunzel's muffled breath of laughter tucked in the hug. I sat the log and decided o wash my arrows, letting them both do whatever weird couples do. I believed I heard Flynn shout out first before Rapunzel has skipped back to me. She fished out a pocket knife from his satchel and hands it to Flynn. I don't know what they're doing into the blood rushes out of his wrists.

"What have you done to him?" I shriek, grabbing a washcloth. Flynn holds the knife and buries it into his abdomen. It's futile. "Why would you do that?" Rapunzel's bouncing and giggling like a maniac. Like a maniac, she was a maniac.

"Why in Odin's name would you do that?" I screamed at the both of them. Flynn clutched his stomach, muttering words to his now crazy wife. He collapsed on the ground, his back slammed against the grass. Rapunzel just kept saying she would see him soon, with everyone else. She kept repeating that. When Flynn died, she smiled, taking my hand. I writhed under her sweaty palm, but she held on for dear life.

"Get off of me!" I shoved her. I sent her flying backward, her body almost falling into the void, but I grasped her hand. She gave me a smirk before tugging me down with her. This is it. Death.

So feared, but yet so tranquil. I don't know if it was my way of dying that calmed me down before my body went into a high. I felt Rapunzel's fingers slip out of my grasp, but I didn't worry. Death was supposed to be alone. My red hair flew upward, reminding me of leaves drifting off the leaves in the infantile beginnings of autumn. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I took a gulp of air. I let my arms dangle up and took in the image of the sky. If I had known I was going to die, I would keep looking at the sky. It was the last sky I would ever get after all. I didn't pay much attention for the impact, I know what would happen. Rapunzel hit the ground before I had, landing with a thud. My stomach was up in my chest, but I closed my eyes and let the wind take me home.

_Hiccup POV_

I was alone. I believed in the afterlife, but this was not how I imagined it. I imagined a special somebody welcoming me. Odin?

I didn't expect to wake up on a hill in the middle of a pile of leaves. The wind picks up and the leaves hit me in the face. The sun shone in my eyes, but this was some sort of heaven. There was nothing, but the wind tracing the leaves.

"Astrid?" I croak, pushing myself to sit up. The hill overlooked a lake, but it was frozen. A little rectangle, I suppose it was a tomb stood in the middle of it. It was like a land of the weather. Above the lake, little droplets of ice slid off the top off the coffin. I didn't expect to find more little sections of lands. I noticed a large garden with the same size of the coffin matched into the dirt. I walked around the land, getting used to my surroundings.

"Hiccup," a thick voice breathed. I expected to see Astrid, for she was the only who had died. Everyone else was probably slaughtering Pitch by now. Instead, I see Anna blink at me from her land. A gray, metal, I suppose, but she was wearing a different attire. I didn't know that I had other clothes on, until she gaped at me. Deep orange, yellow, and red streaked my clothes, but it looked exactly the same, just different colors. Anna, too, had the same clothes but different colors. Black and gray coated her, but when her dress moved the slightest, it glimmered. Her land looked like a desert wasteland. Metals creaked eerily.

"What's happened to us?" She murmurs.

"We died."


	7. Chapter 6

_Merida POV:_

I opened my eyes to a worried girl. Her long, lush, and blonde hair stretched on for miles and miles. Her green eyes sparkled under the Sun and she batted her long eyelashes.

"Merida, you're awake," she smiled.

Merida? My head ached, and it felt like every bone in my body was snapped."M-Merida? Who are you?"

The girl's smile faltered for only a fraction of a second, but she quickly returned to her original emotion. She tucked another long strand of hair behind her ear and breathed her shoulders heaving. "Do you remember anything, Mer?"

Remember? The farthest thing I could remember was the feeling of my stomach plummeting. I shook my head. The girl observed me, trying to see if I was lying. I studied her. The slope of her nose, the laugh lines around her mouth, the way her nose scrunched up when she made a descion.

"This isn't good," she mumbled. I guess she thought I couldn't hear because it was a bare whisper of words.

"Who are you?" I repeated, looking at my surroundings. The girl's dress rippled when she kneeled over to the ground, holding out a hand.

"I'm Rapunzel, and your name is Merida." Her voice cracked a bit at my newfound name. Merida, it wasn't a bad name. It wasn't too girly or too masculine. It was an okay name. I glowered a bit at her.

"Can you-um, help me up?" Rapunzel nodded quickly and took my shoulder, her hand squeezing lightly to gain friction.

"Merida's up!" A voice chirped. A boy ran over to us. He looked at me as if I was familiar with him. He wore a lot of armor and where a leg was supposed to be, metal held him up.

Rapunzel flashed him a warning look, and the boy stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" His voice was a mixture of happiness and doubt. I noticed he had a light dusting of freckles under his eyes anod many compartments in his suit. Rapunzel stepped in front of me to distract the boy, but he shook his head.

"Can I talk to her?" His eyes met mine briefly before returning to Rapunzel.

"She doesn't remember, Hiccup." Rapunzel emphasized. Hiccup, what a strange name. But it wasn't as strange as Rapunzel. The boy sulked and nodded.

"I just want to talk to her," Hiccup, I think, didn't wait for a reply. I noticed his eyes water up. I didn't know if it was because of my lost memory or something else.

He stood at a respective distance and held out his hand. I resisted the urge to swat his hand away, and took his hand. It was warm and clammy, but I returned the shake he gave me.

"I'm Hiccup," he announced. I looked down at myself and realized my dress was torn to shreds.

I snuck a glance at Rapunzel."I guess I'm Merida?" Rapunzel nodded briefly.

Hiccup nodded."Do you want to meet everyone else?" His gaze scanned over the vast land. The land was obviously separated into different items, ranging from an ice cold lake to a metallic wasteland.

"There are other people?" I sounded more curious than I should have sounded, but I didn't mind.

"Yes," he looked at Rapunzel. I cringed when his hand circled my shoulder and helped me walk towards Rapunzel, who wrapped her arm around my waist. I didn't realize how weak I was until they both let go of me. My knees wobbled, but Hiccup used himself as a support. I guessed that these people, whoever they were, were nice. It's probably because they knew me before.

The others were flocked together, laughing. All of their heads turned to me, when they heard us struggling to arrive. Another girl, which I could assume was around Rapunzel's age ran towards me, her two braids bouncing up and down. Her strawberry blonde glints in the sunlight. She reminded me a bit of Rapunzel, the way she bounced when she walk and the same expressions.

"It's nice to see, you're alive," the girl laughed," welcome to our own personal Purgatory."

Rapunzel flashed the girl a look."This is Anna, my um cousin." The girl looked just as confused as I was."She doesn't remember." Anna nodded and sucked on her upper lip.

"Great, another thing we have to worry about." Anna sent me a genuine smile that would brighten up anyone's mood and skipped to her group. Hiccup helped me have my balance.

"She's a bit," he stammered," um feisty." I nodded back, and studied the group. Anna looped her arms around a broad man with a very feminine hair color. A girl with snowy white hair was talking to a man with crinkly brown hair and an obvious aftershave.

Rapunzel pointed to the broad blond man." He's Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend," she pointed to the girl with white hair,"Anna's older sister, Elsa," and pointed to the other man," and that's Eugune, you can call him Flynn. He's my husband." It surprised me how this group already had it's connections.

"Okay," I mumbled, trying to take a step. My foot slipped forward, but Rapunzel and Hiccup grabbed both of my arms.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head."We should get you a seat." I half walked, half limped to the group, losing my breath. By the time Hiccup found me a tree stump to sit on, I was already tired. Rapunzel squeezed my arm. "I'm going to talk to Eugene, can you stay with her?" Hiccup nodded.

"I'm fine," I breathed,"just go and..."

Hiccup blinked at me."I don't have anyone to talk to, Mer." My hand went up to my hair.

"I would appreciate it, if you didn't call me that. I don't know you." That shut him up quickly. Hiccup nodded and stared over my shoulder. Anna arrived after a few minutes to coax Hiccup into joining the conversation, but he waved her off.

Hiccup coughed and looked at me." What do you want me to call you?"

"Nothing. It's just...confusing for me." I remember fragments and little things, but the images were just faint emotions.

"Ha! Welcome to it all, then Purgatory is just amazing. Being dead and stuck in this infinite land is all just sunshine and peaches!"

I bit back my tongue and took a breath." That's great, Hiccup. I never knew how much pain a human body is capable of. " I looked at Rapunzel." Rapunzel!" She snapped her head toward us both. She walked to us and nodded." Is there, like a place to sleep or rest around here?"

"Yes, do you want to go to your room?" She asked, holding out a hand for me to grasp. Hiccup stood up as well.

"I can take her," he said, nodded at me.

"Are you okay with that?" Rapunzel inquired. I shrugged. I just wanted to be by myself. Hiccup's arm encircled my waist and held me up. I tensed up a bit under his touch.

"So we're dead?" I blurted out. He guided me through the forest area of this Purgatory land. I kept my eyes trained on the trees.

"Yes, my girlfriend, Astrid died first. We can't find her anywhere."

"That must be so painful," I held back a smirk," to not know anything." Hiccup eyed me.

" I wouldn't expect you to care, Merida. You always were heartless." I suspected that was to wound me, but I stopped limping, making him stand still.

"You know, I'm glad that I was heartless. I wouldn't want to get worked up over losing someone. I barely even know you, and I know the old me would despise you."

Hiccup didn't say anything."So that was the great Merida's philosphy. Never get close enough to get hurt."

"Can you just shut up and keep walking?" I snapped.

"You don't know what it's like-"

"I don't know anything, it that matters." I huffed. Hiccup breathed heavily. _  
_

"We were best friends. You introduced me to Jack, " he stopped when I raised my eyebrows." We can't find Jack either. He was one of your best friends, too. I don't know how you met Rapunzel, but the both of you were inseperable. You were one of the few people who actually helped me cope after my father was killed and "

"What about my family?" I interuppted.

Hiccup coughed slightly." You had three younger brothers, you loved them to death, but they were a bit shady if you ask me. Your father was a nice man, knew how to tell a joke, but a nice man. Your mother was an controling mother, but you still loved her."

"Why is it past tense? I'm dead, not them."

Hiccup breathed heavily."It's not like we're ever going to see them again."


	8. Chapter 7

I couldn't help but give Hiccup the satisfaction of being right. I would never meet my old family again. I barely knew these people. I mulled the thought over while Elsa, I think that's her name, breathed evenly. All the couples had rooms to themselves, apparently I had never kissed or been in love before, but I heard that Elsa and Jack had a thing for each other. I spent a couple of hours alone before Elsa and Rapunzel came to my room and brought me my stuff that was with me when I died and a blanket. The place where we slept was like a house, but not really. Just a shack with a couple of rooms in it. Hiccup told me that everyone eats lunch outside. Rapunzel brought me a bow with a quiver with a dozen arrows. I didn't understand why I would need it, but I still said thank you when she gave it to me.

I thought I was free of talking until Rapunzel plopped onto my bed."I know it might seem hard, but you'll get used to this eventually. You can form new relationships. I know I may seem annoying to you, but I really want to help and you have a friendship with me, whether you want it or not." I only nodded back and waited for her to back out of the room before ducking under the covers.

Elsa mumbled in her sleep and switched her position. The beds faced the walls, but a nightstand seperated our beds. Her side of the room was empty, unlike mine which was just filled with a bow and arrows. I got out of bed quickly and slipped out of the room into the hall. I spotted Hiccup and Flynn outside, but I honestly didn't feel up for Hiccup's antics. I didn't know why I was out of bed, I don't know if I wanted to talk or just clear my mind by taking a short walk. I tugged on my clothes and sneaked out the front door. The sky had already bled out to pinkish shade, I haven't slept all night and it was morning already. The shack was in meadow-sort of land. The land around the shack was all spread out and wispy. I began my trek through the meadow until I reached the woods. It all seemed so familiar to me. The stillness of it all felt similar to before. I hate to not know nothing. Everyone was all so chummy with each other.

"I hate this," I growled, turning on my heel. I should go to bed. The sky was beautiful right now. No animals lived here at all. We were all just thrown into this place. It was gorgeous, but I wanted out. I got back into the house when Hiccup was barely walking inside. He opened his mouth to speak, but I sent him a scowl.

"You can tell me how much you miss your girlfriend and your family tommorow, I'm not in the mood to hear you whine." I snapped, opening the door. Hiccup stared at me, blinking while I closed the door behind me.

That walk must've done some good because I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Anna woke me up by shaking me after she woke up Elsa. Anna told me to get up, but I turned around on the bed. It only felt like a few minutes I slept peacfully. Maybe it was. The sky outside the window was still the same shade of pink when I took a walk.

"GET UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Rapunzel bursted into the room. Rapunzel held an extra spring in her step and was already dressed. Elsa and I groaned at equal times. This only caused Anna to yank my blankets off, and Rapunzel murmured something to Elsa. Elsa changed her clothes quickly, by just waving her hand. I slumped back into bed.

"Really?" She grinned, suddenly awake. Rapunzel and Anna smiled at her.

"What is it?" I said, sitting up. I couldn't see my face, but I could picture my eye crust and mess of a hair. Rapunzel smiled.

"We found Jack."

Hiccup and Kristoff's voices were heard in the hall and I could picture Hiccup's smile even from here. I blinked for a moment.

How did I remember that?

I don't think I've ever seen him smile before. The picture of him smiling widens and I can see he has his arm wrapped around a girl's waist. Blonde, thin, she's gorgeous.

_Astrid. _

Rapunzel wore a worried look.

Astrid and Hiccup. It all felt familiar. The idea of them snuggling with each other was also familiar. My head was a thick fog, and it only parted just enough to see the couple. Hiccup's grin was warm and inviting and Astrid had a smug look on her face. The arm that wasn't around Hiccup, was holding an axe.

"Merida?" Rapunzel waved Anna out and sat next to me.

"Her name was Astrid. She was blonde and very pretty.I'm guessing she was good at wielding an axe, but I'm not sure." The words all jumbled out. Rapunzel sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"How'd you know?" Her green eyes held little flecks of gold in it, but after I blinked, they dissapeared.

I shrugged."I don't know. I just thought of, um, Hiccup smiling and I got a vision of her holding an axe. " Rapunzel breathed and got to her feet, holding out her hand.

"That's great, Merida. Your memory might come back in little bits, probably," she smiled wider,"we should go see Jack, Elsa must be hugging him to death by now. " I flinched at the word death, but it was a strange think to do. We're already dead.

"Okay." I took her hand, and we trekked through the meadow to find a frozen pond. It was already cracked in the middle and the group was surrounding him. I didn't get a good look at the newest stranger until Rapunzel ran through the group to hug him.

"You're okay," she grinned. Elsa was grinning ear to ear, her cheeks rosy. Jack had a close appearance to Elsa, white hair, blue eyes. But that was where the similarity ended. Jack wore a cunning face and a blue sweater and rusted brown pants. He had a staff that was made out of wood, but he still needed it to stand. I could only remember two pairs of legs swinging and laughter.

"Hey, Mer." I could say many things abour my first impression when he spoke, but I could only think of Astrid. What happened to her? And how did Hiccup feel about it all?

"Hello," I replied, moving a little closer. I could only think Jack understood and nodded. I remember Hiccup reminding me Jack was my first friend ever, but I could just remember the swinging legs. I managed to smile a little and hang around by Rapunzel. Hiccup seemed glad Jack was back and Elsa didn't leave his side for one second. After everything died down, we all walked back to the shack, Rapunzel by my side.

"Elsa seems to be interested in him." I glanced at them both and Jack caught my staring. I never really thought Elsa to be a girl who became obbsessed with boys. I guess love changes you. My mind came to Hiccup, but then I thought of Elsa again.

"Pretty much, they're good for each other. Jack's fun and Elsa's serious. It would do them both good." Rapunzel seemed happy for them. When we got to to the shack, I went to my room and tried to remember more. Rapunzel began to talk to Flynn again, who was previously talking to Kristoff. The knock I received on my door made me assume it was Hiccup or Rapunzel, but it was neither.

Jack grinned at me from the doorway." I bet you don't remember me."

I shook my head, sitting up in my bed."Not, really. But they all seem pretty fond of you." Jack nodded. I could picture the cogs in his head turning. I wondered if he was debating to come in or not. Instead, he laughed to himself.

"They all should be pretty fond of me, I am a very likable person," he shrugged.

I tried my best to smile."I doubt it, Frost." He perked up instantly.

"You remember my last name. That seem's like progress." Jack Frost. I nodded at his response, and raked my fingers through my hair. "I hope so." Honestly, the name jumbled out of my mouth. The swinging legs popped into my mind, but I pushed it out.

"Hey Jack!" Hiccup popped his head into the room, his head dripping wet. Jack laughed and picked up one of Hiccup's tufts of hair.

"What'd they do to you?" Jack smirked.

Hiccup shrugged. He gave me a small glance." Oh, they've all their turn in dunking me in the pond. You wanna come, Mer?" Jack and Hiccup both looked at me with eager faces.

"Okay, but no one splashes me."

Jack held up his arms." No promises, carrot-head."

"Was that supposed to be an insult to my hair?" I scowled. They both laughed. For a moment, the memory of what my life was like hit me, staring at them both. I guess Hiccup noticed it, too because he said," you almost acted like the old you, right now."

Jack nodded." It _is _an insult to your hair."


	9. Chapter 8

I believed Hiccup and Jack lied to me the moment I set foot outside. They both grabbed me and shoved me into the pond. Hiccup jumped in as well, right after I rose to the surface. Large sums of water sliced me quickly.

"I had a feeling you both would do that," I coughed. My hair was just a wet thick mop, but it didn't even matter now. I felt a little pecking at my legs. My dress stuck to my body, but I still felt the pressure through the thin fabric. I slapped at the water blindly.

Hiccup popped up, grinning like a maniac. I guess Jack brought that effect to him. Elsa and Anna were taking turns at splashing each other and Rapunzel was watching them with an amused look. Flynn was right next to her, laughing. Every time Anna would splash her, Elsa would use her arm as a shield, instantly turning the water into snow. Kristoff shuffled over to Flynn. "I honestly don't know, when Miss Feist Pants is going to give up."

"Oh, shut up Christopher." Anna retorted. That shut him up quickly. Elsa blasted Jack with a shot of ice.

"Are you only going to stand there and not talk, Jack?" Elsa said. Did she even have clothes on? All of Elsa's clothes were made out of ice, so why didn't it melt in the water? I could see the light purple in the wade of the water. Rapunzel must've loaned her some.

I glanced at Hiccup." Don't pinch my legs." Hiccup's armor was shining brightly. How did he not get hot in all that gear?

"You're still the same grumpy Merida,"Hiccup smiled, lifting up one my clumps of hair. I slapped his hand away.

"Then you should be grateful." Jack walked into the pond quickly, trying to push through to get to Elsa. I bit back my doubt and took a breath.

"I remembered something," I said, digging my toes into the mud.

Hiccup's hand went to ruffle his hair. "What'd you remember?"

"Um," I took a look at Rapunzel. She had to braid her hair to swim. It was all bunched up in woven strands. "Astrid."

Hiccup's jaw clenched." Oh. What exactly-"

"I saw her, she's very pretty." I added. "I only saw you and her. " Hiccup regained his smile.

"Oh," he took a breath,"I got kicked out my room, Elsa's moving in with Jack."

"You're not moving in with me," I stared him down," no offense. Can't they just make their own room or whatever with their powers?

"Offense was taken. I can ask them, but I won't make any promises." He dove under the water, splashing me with his feet. He was already swimming to the group when Indragged myself out of the unfrozen pond. I couldn't help but think this was how my old life was. Always being the girl who never had a boyfriend while all my friends consisted of couples. I could tell Hiccup was eagerly waiting for Astrid to arrive. Everything would return to the way it was. I wasn't going to share a room with him. We could both keep our own and he could expect Astrid to come soon enough.

I took the fastest route to the shack. I wish I remembered. All my interactions with any of them involved the other in being uninterested. I didn't have to take aims in the dark. It was all futile attempts to start over. I could start over, but they would all remember the old Merida. I stumbled into the shack, everything dripping wet. I snatched a spare blanket and used it as a towel, while I watched the color of the sky bleed out. I took a seat at the table.

A half an hour later, Hiccuo came in. His expression was the same when I told him about Astrid.

"I should probably tell you what happened when we died," he said, sitting down next to me. I chewed on my lip and nodded.

"Okay," he coughed," Astrid died first. She fell off of her dragon, Stormfly."

"Dragons?" I wrapped myself tighter in the towel. Hiccup nodded.

"Everyone from Berk- where I was born- rode dragons. My father actually hunted them for sport before I met Toothless. Toothless's a dragon," he looked at me for response, then continued."Anyways, Astrid fell off her dragon while we were up. "

"The dragons sound pretty cool," I commented. Hiccup nodded suddenly grinning.

"I was there when you picked at your own dragon. It was a Scauldron. It was very beautiful. You didn't like to ride, though. You had a horse for riding, Angus. You named the Scauldron, Waterquiver. Anyway, Waterquiver loved you a lot. She had a teal aqua-ish scales. Toothless and Waterquiver were okay friends."

"Waterquiver. It seems like something I would come up with," I smiled.

"Well. I did think it was a strange name," he pointed. I rolled my eyes and looked him in the eyes. " Toothless, Hiccup, Hookfang, and Stormfly all sound like rather strange names, don't you think?"

"I didn't mention Hookfang. How did you-"

"HICCUP!" Our heads snapped to the sound. Hiccup stood from his chair quickly and took hold of my hand. " Oh god, is it her?" He whispered to himself. But I could still hear the hope in his tone. I felt my head get hot for just a second.

When we reached the group again, a dragon gazed at Hiccup. The dying sun's rays glinted off the thing's black scales. Fear ran over me, I assumed it was a normal reaction. The dragon could strip me clean in a matter of seconds. So when Hiccup jumped towards the dragon, I held him back.

"It'll kill you!"

Hiccup laughed." First, we're already dead. And Toothless, here isn't going to harm me. Aren't you, bud?" The dragon- Toothless, I guess, hissed at me and bounced over to Hiccup." Hey, you useless reptile." Toothless tackled him down in an instant.

"What are you doing, get off him!" I shouted, taking a step further. Toothless growled, a guttural vibration deep in his throat. His head leaned back.

The whole time I was thinking of how to disarm it, but then he reached towards Hiccup's face and licked it whole. He left strands of slobber on his nose, but Hiccup didn't seem to mind. "I missed you, bud."


End file.
